


Happy Holidays from Baltimore, Hon!

by WinJennster



Series: Painted Angels 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figured since most people have gotten them by now, I'd go ahead and publish the letter Dean and Cas sent out for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays from Baltimore, Hon!

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing on tumblr that the first fifty people to send me their address would get a Christmas card from Dean and Cas. Well, me being me, I actually wrote a Christmas letter. Enjoy!
> 
> (Thanks to SupernaturallyNoble, aka ANobleCompanion, for photoshopping the Christmas onto the Firehouse.)

 

Happy Holidays from Baltimore, Maryland!

Hard to believe Cas and I are coming up on our one year anniversary. January 19th, to be exact.

We’ve been busy as heck this year. I finished teaching last year at Parkville High, then went on Sabbatical. I’ve thrown myself back into painting, and I’m hoping to have something together for a gallery show next fall. Cas has been working on the outline for a new book. He’s still not sure what he wants to write about next, so he’s been kinda fooling around with it.

We’ve done a fair amount of traveling this year. He had an international book tour when Painted Angels released overseas. I went on as much of it as I could in between teaching. I’m still not used to airplanes.

We’re both seeing a lot more of our brothers these days, and that’s not a bad thing at all! Sam and Gabe are still going strong, damn lovesick morons.  Funny, that’s what they call us, too.

Ellen and Bobby are excited ‘cause Jo just got engaged to her boyfriend, Inias. Ellen’s going to get to plan a wedding. She’s pretty happy about that. And Jo’s doing great, of course. Benny’s seeing a lady named Andrea. Hoping that goes somewhere. Benny’s a great guy and deserves to have someone to come home to. Vic and Tamara just announced that they’re expecting their first baby in the summer. Vic asked me to be the godfather. You know I accepted!

Two of my students, Krissy Chambers and Kevin Tran, got accepted to MICA and are freshmen in the fine arts program this year. I feel like a proud dad. They both come to see me all the time, and I’m pretty sure they’re dating. Let’s see – oh, Charlie and Dorothy are engaged. So there’s that. Haven’t heard from Pam. I hope she’s ok, wherever she is. Ash and Andy are as stoned as ever. I think that’s it.

Oh. I go see my Dad every other week. We’ve been talking a lot. He’s a different guy without the booze, and while I don’t know that we’ll ever be close, I think we could consider each other friends. I think he wants more, and maybe we’ll get back to that father/son thing someday, but I’m not there yet.

Every day with Cas feels like a gift. Sometimes, I just sit and watch him, when he thinks I’m not looking, and all I can think is how close I came to not having this at all. I love him so much. He makes my life so much better, so much brighter. Every morning that I get to wake up and find him beside me with his crazy bedhead, every night curled up on the couch watching TV, every little hug and stolen kiss – it’s a gift. All of it.

Damn, I’m happy.

I hope you have a great holiday season, and that you and your family are well.

Love from B-More and our cozy little Firehouse,

Dean

* * *

 

 Season’s Greetings from Charm City –

What a difference a year can make. This time last year, I was successful, but incredibly lonely. This year, I’m a newlywed.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I always hoped for a second chance with Dean – and how blessed am I that I’ve been given one.

This year, Dean and I have traveled quite a bit. He came on parts of my overseas book tour. We went to LA last month to meet with the writers turning Painted Angels into a movie script. That was very exciting. Dean’s thrilled because they cast Chris Evans to play David in the movie.

We recently celebrated my parents’ fortieth anniversary. Lucifer elected not to come, so it was a relaxed and enjoyable celebration. My parents are thrilled Gabe is seeing Sam. They’ve always liked Sam, since they met him, so they were very pleased. Sam seems to have a calming effect on Gabe, and that’s a very welcome development.

Michael is in the process of opening his own law firm with a fellow lawyer. I believe he’ll be very successful. Dad is still with the Baltimore Ravens.

We go to see Dean’s father quite often. He’s a very funny man, with a rather dry wit. He and Dean are gradually becoming closer. I’d say they’re good friends at this point. He’ll be eligible for parole next spring, and Bobby and Ellen have already offered him a job. Dean’s offered him a room in the firehouse until he gets on his feet – the stipulation? He has to continue going to Alcoholics Anonymous. John has agreed to these terms.

I’m poking at a new book. It’s not getting very far as of yet. I’m far more interested in spending time with Dean than writing.

Dean’s been painting quite a bit. Bela Talbot, an old friend, invited him to put a show together. He feels like he might be ready by next fall. I know he can do it. He’s produced two large pieces so far, and they’re both beautiful.

We hosted Thanksgiving this year. It was lovely. Our little firehouse was bursting at the seams.

I’m so very happy, and so thankful. I’m more in love with Dean than I ever thought possible, and every day is a beautiful gift. I’m so grateful to have him in my life.

 

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year. May the New Year find all your dreams coming true.

Sincerely,

Cas

****  
  



End file.
